To be a GENTLEMAN
by Midori-Emmi
Summary: Two different schools. Two different teams. Two different sports. When Yagyuu convinces Yukimura and Momoi convinces Akashi to allow their respective regulars to attend etiquette lessons, will anything good come out of it? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Rikkai and Teiko attend the lessons together...
1. Venetian Architecture and Arrival

**Hi, Midori desu^^ First crossover fic.**

**This is like a side fic to "Eternally". I thought Rikkai and Teiko meeting would be really amusing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either. But I wish.**

**Warnings: Language, OOCness (naturally), character bashing, and maybe some boyxboy hints.**

**Note: Set somewhere slightly before Nationals for the POT verse and somewhere during their 3rd year in Teiko for KnB verse.**

* * *

A team of 8 young boys looked up at the building in front of them. One was standing to the side. One was holding a chain connecting the other six in a straight line.

"Woah…this is the prettiest building I've ever seen…"

_Marui Bunta, 3rd year, nicknamed "Tensai (Genius)" and regular of the Rikkai Dai tennis club. He looks very adorable with those large, sparkly lilac eyes. His reddish-pink hair only adds to his attractiveness and contrasts nicely with the green apple bubblegum he chews nearly all the time. Plays doubles with Jackal._

"Marui-senpai, you don't call buildings like that 'pretty'…you call them fantasticohyeahbaby!"

"…does a word like that even exist?"

_Kirihara Akaya, 2nd year, sophomore ace and regular of same club. As the youngest of the team, he comes across as immature and childish most of the time, with a hairstyle that looks like something found under the sea. However, when those emerald eyes turn red…it's a warning to run – preferably away from him._

"Apparently it does, since the kid is too stupid to even check the dictionary. _Say Yagyuu don't you think the building will look nice with one side painted yellow and the other black?_"

"O-Oi! Who are you calling stupid?!"

"Niou-kun. I believe it is rude to tell that to Kirihara-kun so bluntly. _I can't deny it will look brilliant but please do stop having homicidal thoughts about Venetian architecture._"

"Yagyuu-senpai! What do you mean by that?!"

_Niou Masaharu, 3rd year, nicknamed "Trickster/Illusionist" and regular of same tennis club. One glance at his silver disarray of hair should be enough for one to know he's not a simple person. Another glance at those unreadable (and possibly smirking) sea-green eyes would tell you that he's probably the one behind the powder you're trying to clean off your clothes. Plays doubles with Yagyuu._

_Yagyuu Hiroshi, 3rd year, nicknamed "Gentleman" and regular of same club. He is practically the epitome of a perfect gentleman- hence his nickname. His purple bangs never go out of place, not even when it's a hot day in class or after tennis practice when he is sweating buckets. His thick, rimless glasses shroud him in mystery, but don't be fooled – he's quite the tennis AND golf player. Plays doubles with Niou._

"Tarundoru (It's enough)! We came here for lessons, not to admire the architecture…and Niou! Don't even think of vandalizing public property!"

Oh if only he had his hands free he would…

"Now now, Sanada. It's not everyday you see such a magnificent building, even if this is Tokyo. It deserves some appreciation. _And Niou I heard that. You shouldn't say that to Akaya…he is just retarded for his age is all. Oh and do go ahead with the painting – I'm sure it will look magnificent._"

"But Yukimura…! Their behaviour is unacceptable."

"Buchou (Captain)…how could you…"

"Genichirou, Seiichi is right. The architecture is brilliant, and there is a 98.27 percent chance that it is Venetian, judging by the details…"

_Sanada Genichirou, 3rd year vice-captain, nicknamed "Koutei (Emperor)" and regular of Rikkai Dai tennis club. One of the "Sannin Bakemono (Three Demons)", he is a powerful player who is strict with both himself and all his teammates. His black cap is perpetually on his equally black hair and his golden brown gaze serves only to intimidate you further than his presence already would._

_Yukimura Seiichi, 3rd year captain, nicknamed "Kami no Ko (Child of God)" and regular of same club. One of the "Sannin Bakemono". He may look more like a fair maiden than a sportsman with a voice to match, but there is a reason he is captain. Dark blue waves frame his slim jaw, and his green headband accentuates those amethyst eyes that glint with sadism one moment and seriousness the next._

_Yanagi Renji, 3rd year treasurer, nicknamed "Data Master" and regular of same club. The last of the "Sannin Bakemono". He's the typical smart boy with a normal haircut and sky high grades, but that just means he's all that smarter in calculating his opponents' moves in advance without the help of a calculator. Many have never seen his eyes however, considering they are perpetually closed._

"Marui…are you sure you and Akaya should be…"

"Take this!" *punch* - Marui

"Take that!" *punch* *punch* - Kirihara

"Oh no you don't!" *punch**punch**punch*

"Trying to up me are you?" *punch**punch**punch**punch*

"OH FOR GOODNESS' SAKE ARE YOU BOTH ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CHILDREN?!"

_Kuwahara Jackal, 3rd year, nicknamed " The Man with Four Lungs/ Iron Wall of Defense (Why are they so long?! – Jackal)" and regular of same club. A half-Brazilian with amazing stamina, he is quite the defense player in doubles. He is arguably the sanest of the group and is often called to watch over the youngest regular, Kirihara Akaya. Plays doubles with Marui_.

Yanagi looked at the scene of Marui playing the punching game (however he could with those handcuffs) with Akaya and Jackal trying to stop them, the scene of Niou discussing with Yagyuu their big plan of destroying Venetian architecture and the scene of Sanada trying to impress upon Yukimura the fact that 1)There was no need for these lessons and 2) There was no need to appreciate Venetian architecture.

At the least, Yanagi himself was trusted enough to be released from his handcuffs back at the station.

How did this all happen, really?

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Yagyuu Hiroshi was a true gentleman. It was always pleasant to keep girls happy and impressed with his ways. After all, a gentleman always treats a lady with due respect._

_Quite unfortunately, Rikkai's tennis regulars were rather lacking in the art of rejection._

_Like Kirihara-kun._

"_Why the heck would I date someone as ugly as you?"_

_Not only was he rude in his rejection, he openly insulted the poor girl._

_Like Sanada-kun._

"_Tarundoru! We are too young to date and you should be focusing on your schoolwork instead!"_

_Well technically there was nothing very wrong. But it would have been more appropriate if he removed those two exclamation marks and that 'Tarundoru'. That and his statement needs to be less blunt._

"…_thus, Yukimura-buchou. I think etiquette lessons would be necessary for our team."_

_The bluenet thought for a bit._

"_But how does this relate to tennis, Yagyuu?"_

"_If this goes on, our popularity as the top sportsmen in Rikkai would dro-"_

"_Ok how do we sign up and when is it?"_

_It took only a few minutes of discussion and a phone call to organize everything perfectly._

"_Since I forsee that most of the regulars would find this unnecessary and skip out on it, I think some precautionary measures are in order."_

_Yukimura said as he gave the other a piece of paper. Yagyuu skimmed through it._

"…_candy."_

"_Do you know any other way to get Marui's attention?"_

"…_shaver."_

"_I believe that is self explanatory."_

"…_rock."_

"…_right, that might present a bit of difficulty…"_

"…_chlorofoam. And this much?"_

"_Well considering it's the fifth time we've used it since this year I thought a bigger dosage would be needed."_

"…_ok. And buchou…handcuffs?"_

"_The kind that connects the whole group together. That way they can't escape."_

"…"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"…I never thought you had it in you, Yukimura-buchou." – Marui

"So Yagyuu…which part of all this were you in charge of?" – Sanada

The Gentleman turned to look away. Only five minutes later did he turn back.

"The 'I think we should go for etiquette lessons' part."

"_What took you so long to say something so simple?!" – _the rest

Amidst all the chaos, Kuwahara Jackal praised himself for being able to keep his sanity.

"Ano Minna…I think the actual question here is how we actually managed to VIEW the flashback via this mysteriously put up SCREEN?"

Well that was enough to get everyone's attention. After all, a typical classroom projector screen sitting oh so innocently on the left wall of the main building entrance wasn't the hardest thing to miss in the world. Yukimura waved from where he was using his laptop.

"I asked Niou to help me put it up beforehand."

"That he did. But for some reason it had trouble sticking to the wall so I used two pails of white glue to-"

"NIOU!"

_Twenty minutes and a great deal of cleaning up later, they entered the building._

* * *

**RikkaiXTeiko**

* * *

"We're here."

"…?"

"Yes, this is the right place."

"…!"

"Are you all questioning my judgement?"

*frantic shaking of heads*

"Well good. I take it everyone is in agreement?"

*frantic nodding of heads*

And thus, one redheaded captain of one Teiko Basketball Club brought his entire team to the front of the building and sat them down just to the left of the main entrance before taking out his red scissors and passing them over to his pinkheaded manager.

"You can release them now. And Satsuki, don't forget Tetsuya this time."

_Akashi Seijuuro, 3rd year point guard and captain, and regular of the Teiko Basketball Club. At 173cm, he is in fact the second shortest of the team. His heterochromic eyes of red (__赤__) and yellow peek out from beneath his fiery red bangs, and see practically everything. His leadership is not to be belittled, and few have gone against__ him and escaped unharmed._

_Momoi Satsuki, 3rd year manager of same club. A cutie with luscious, long pink hair, dark pink eyes and F-cups thrown in for good measure. An ideal manager for any male team, but not for her looks. She is after all the one that makes them FEAR women's intuition._

Anyone who had just walked by the building at the moment would have seen a whole group of 6 boys and one girl, all with different coloured hair. On closer inspection, they would see that five of these boys were blindfolded, gagged and tied up while being led by handcuffs connecting each of them to the one in front of them – much like prisoners. They would also notice the sinister smiles on the faces of the only two that were not tied up, and promptly proceed to the nearest mental asylum for a thorough checkup.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Teiko team were just happy to regain their right of human freedom.

"What the heck, Akashi?! Did you seriously have to treat us like escaped convicts?!"

_Aomine Daiki, 3rd year power forward, and regular of same club. At 192cm, he is the third in terms of height in his team but probably first in terms of ability. His short, dark blue (__青__) hair and dark blue eyes together with his tan makes him quite the imposing one. A__t the same time, his temper is the shortest and he is probably the most reckless of them all._

"Akachin…will there be snacks where we're going?"

_Murasakibara Atsushi, 3rd year center, and regular of same club. At 208cm, he is the tallest in the team. He may tower over you, but he is just a teenage boy who loves his snacks. Purple (__紫__) hair and purple eyes only make you notice him more. His passion for the sport is questionable, but one should not try to test that in a game._

"Hidoi, Akashicchi…did you have to tie the gag SO hard?"

_Kise Ryouta, 3rd year small forward, and regular of same club. At 189cm, he is fourth tallest in the team. A part time model, his blond hair and gentle brown eyes will make any normal female weak in her knees. His looks are only part of the package, as he is quite the genius in-game too._

"…Momoi-san. My hands are still cuffed."

The entire team sans Akashi jumped at the seemingly disembodied voice.

"A-Ah! Gomen, Tetsu-kun! I'll get you out right away…"

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 3rd year, and phantom sixth regular of same club. At 168cm with teal blue hair and baby blue eyes, he is surprisingly easy to miss. He may be the shortest of the team, but his frame and weak presence are just some of the reasons he is one of them._

"So this is the place you mentioned last week, Akashi. I second Aomine's opinion – the kidnapping was unnecessary."

_Midorima Shintarou, 3rd year shooting guard and vice-captain, and regular of same club. At 195cm, he is second tallest in the team. His green (__绿__) hair and equally green eyes stand him out more than most of the group. The fact that he is constantly holding a "lucky item" however ridiculous it might be only adds to the attention. Although, that luck may just be his secret to those flawless three-pointers._

Now how did the proud first string basketball team of Teiko come to be in this state?

It all started when…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Neh neh, Akashi-kun!"_

"_What is it, Satsuki?"_

_The manager twirled around giddily._

"_How about signing the first string up for etiquette lessons?"_

_At this the captain actually looked up from his shogi set to keep eye contact with Momoi, tilting his head sideways._

"_And why would that be necessary?"_

_Momoi giggled._

"_Because, Akashi-kun, wouldn't Tetsu-kun look SOOOO good in a formal suit?!"_

"…the heck, Satsuki?! You mean that's the ONLY reason you did this?!"

"Daiki. I believe we should let Satsuki finish her-."

"*Gasps* Akashicchi, Momoicchi! I didn't know you guys wanted to see Kurokocchi in a suit too!"

The rest of the team could only stare at the three with incredulousness, and then at Kuroko with pity. Said boy just shrugged and continued sipping the vanilla milkshake that he had somehow procured without anyone knowing (I got it while Momoi-san was having her flashback – Kuroko), without a care in the world.

"I said…_**let Satsuki finish her flashback.**_"

Aomine and Kise took one look at the sharp, glinting blades of the scissors their captain held, and both promptly nodded.

"Good. Continue, Satsuki."

_Akashi then tilted his head the other way._

"_Hm…very well. I shall think about it."_

_The manager squealed and did a dance of victory._

"_Oh my gosh, THANK YOU Akashi-kun! Tell me when you have made your decisi-"_

"_Alright."_

_Awkward silence._

"…_Akashi-kun, you mean…"_

"_Exactly what I said. Alright."_

_More awkward silence._

"_So you're sayi-"_

"_Satsuki…are you going to sign us up or __**not**__?"_

_The pink-haired girl dialled a number and spoke for a little less than ten seconds before ending the call,then handed Akashi a hastily written but neat schedule._

"…_perfect. Now, help me prepare. We shall execute our plan of getting all of them present under the guise of extra practice."_

_He handed her a piece of paper._

"_Follow these instructions."_

_It took many blinks and plenty of rereading before Momoi finally spoke again._

"_Ano…I know you are always right, Akashi-kun but…chlorofoam?"_

"_Exactly like you said, I am always right. Just a small amount would do – we only need them unconscious for the middle part of the plan."_

"…_right. I shall try to get some. And about the handcuffs…any preferences?"_

"_Chains."_

"_You want those with chains? But all of them come with chains…"_

"…"

"…_Akashi-kun?"_

"…_I am always right, Satsuki."_

"_Of course. Now about the gags…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The entire team had lost all colour and were like the numerous statues dotting the nearby landscape. They were still unable to believe how much common sense both their manager and captain lacked and wondered how to break the news to them without getting killed by a training menu or getting killed by a training menu.

…there wasn't much of a difference, was there?

A hand raised at the back of the group.

"Ano, Momoicchi I've been wanting to ask but…how on earth did you manage to set up such a huge projector screen to show us the flashback in HD?"

True to Kise's words, it was indeed a large screen in front of them with Momoi at the back controlling the contents with her laptop. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well since it would not stick I tried superglue…"

"SUPERGLUE?! Get it off, get the screen off RIGHT NOW! What do you think you're doing to the architecture?!" – Kise

"…I knew Satsuki had a screw loose somewhere but to have that proven on such a scale…" – Aomine

"I believe that is rather hypocritical of you, considering your abysmal mid-term results." – Midorima

"What did you say, four-eyes?!"

"I said that your intelligence is questionable. And for goodness' sake I only have two eyes. Use more common sense."

"Why you asdfghjkl…"

It would be forty-five minutes before the team actually entered the building, but at least they managed to somewhat clean off the superglue that their manager had kindly slathered all over the entire section of the wall.

* * *

OMAKE:

Meanwhile, the poor abused wall on the left of the main building entrance was still covered with remnants of white glue and super glue.

"Why me? Why ME?!..." it thought.

Owari~

* * *

**I ought to be shot for encouraging captains to kidnap their teams O.O**

**Oh, and for using chlorofoam too *shot two times***

**Posted: 16/12/2012 (dd/mm/yyyy)**


	2. Weird Corridors and Meeting

**To make it clear, Rikkai arrived just a little before Teiko. Meaning, Teiko only entered the corridor after Rikkai left.**

**THANK YOU READERS AND EVERYONE WHO HAS EITHER REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVOURITED THIS STORY, OR DONE ALL OF THE ABOVE! **

**It makes me so happy to know that my work is being appreciated and enjoyed :')**

**Disclaimer: No POT, no KNB, no My Little Pony, and no Barbie dolls. I am one sad little girl.**

**Warnings: Language, OOCness (naturally), character bashing, and maybe some boyxboy hints.**

**Note: Set somewhere slightly before Nationals for the POT verse and somewhere during their 3rd year in Teiko for KnB verse.**

* * *

"Look, I know this place is big…" - Aomine

"…but since this is the main entrance…" - Murasakibara

"…shouldn't this lead DIRECTLY to the MAIN LOBBY?!" – Kise

Instead, there were not one, but two long rows of identical looking doors (Why are there even doors on the CEILING?! – Kise) that seemed to laugh at the newcomers. It would have been normal had it been one of Akashi's special training sessions (that guy gives new meaning to the word 'special'), but they had signed up for etiquette lessons, not a trip to the amusement park haunted house.

Yes, they did training in the haunted house, but that's a story for another day.

The captain took a quick sweep around, before turning back to face them.

"Satsuki, check the door on the far right. Daiki, the one on the far left. Ryouta, check the one behind Satsuki. Shintarou, check the one above Daiki (… - Midorima). Atsushi, the one above Satsuki. I will check the one behind Daiki. And Tetsuya…"

Kuroko materialized behind Akashi.

"…close the door we came in by."

"Hai, Akashi-kun."

Current formation (rectangular corridor):

|-Akashi(left)-Kuroko(middle)-Kise(right)-|

Aomine(side)-Midorima(ceiling)-Murasakibara(ceiling)-Momoi(side)

|-Main Entrance-|

"Ready….open."

A whole flurry of activity happened when the each member opened their respective doors.

Aomine got bowled over by cannonballs horribly painted to look like basketballs.

Midorima had plenty of dolls (Is that Gemini and the other one Cancer?) fall onto his head and knock off his glasses.

Akashi just stood there while the cats yowled and quickly ran back into the room to cower in fear.

Kuroko was practically drowning in Pomeranians and Chihuahuas.

Murasakibara whimpered after one of the ping-pong balls broke his lollipop.

Kise wanted to cry at the sheer number of toy bugs (Why are there so many earthworms?!) that his room sent flying at him.

"Akashi-kun! I found the entrance!"

Momoi Satsuki happily announced, completely oblivious to the misfortune that had befallen the others. The redhead just smirked.

"As expected."

Aomine's head peeked out of the cannonball heap.

"Then say so earlier, Akasshi you bastard!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

Teiko would have voiced their protest, but they preferred to live, thank you very much. Those red and yellow eyes didn't leave much room for discussion after all.

* * *

**RikkaiXTeiko**

* * *

"Five doors…"

"You forgot the ones on the ceiling, Yukimura-buchou."

"Right, thanks Akaya. Five plus two makes seven doors. All of them have no indication as to whether any is the right way to the main lobby."

All heads turned to look at Yanagi. He coughed.

"There is an equal chance for any door to be our way out. Or in this case, the way in."

The bluenet captain sighed.

"Alright. Everyone, pick a door."

Current formation:

|-Yukimura(left)-Marui(middle)-Yagyuu(right)-|

Akaya(side)-Yanagi(ceiling)-Sanada(ceiling)-Niou(side)

Jackal

|-Main Entrance-|

"…Yanagi-senpai."

"Yes, Akaya?"

"Where did you and fukubuchou (vice-captain) get those ladders?"

"Oh. We found them beside the main entrance."

"_Isn't that too convenient?!" – Akaya_

It sounded like a good idea until the team found one Kuwahara Jackal in the depression corner because there were no more doors left for him. Yukimura sighed again.

"Jackal, you can guard the main entrance."

The defense player desperately wanted to tell his captain how there was absolutely no need to do that sort of thing…

"Ok, is everyone ready?"

…but no one was listening to him.

"…open!"

Akaya got bowled over by cannonballs horribly painted to look like tennis balls.

Yanagi had plenty of Barbie dolls tumble down from above.

Yukimura was assaulted by a few dozen fluffy yellow chicks.

Marui got knocked over by Doberman and Pitbull pups.

Sanada blinked after the last shuttlecock fell on his head, wondering if his cap was still fine.

Yagyuu shifted his glasses as he looked down to find that it was coloured cotton balls that his room had sent flying towards him, and that they seemed to like his shirt very much.

Jackal was suddenly glad he got the main entrance.

"Buchou, found the right one."

Niou was practically smirking as he took in the sight of his fellow team members in their various states of disarray. Yukimura was still trying to get the chicks off him – they kept running back. Sanada huffed as he replaced his cap on his head after a thorough inspection.

"Let's go."

*Cheep!*

"Yukimura…there's another one on your shoulder."

"Oh right…thanks."

*Cheep!*

"Seiichi…your left shoulder."

"Where do these things keep coming from?!"

* * *

**RikkaiXTeiko**

* * *

Yanagi wanted to cry. The "wailing to the world about how unfair it is" kind of cry. Just how was it possible for people to grow so TALL?

Rikkai stood around their side of the room while they watched the other team file in with equally curious looks on their faces. A flash of recognition passed Kise's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. There was complete silence aside from the slight shuffling until Yukimura stepped forward and smiled almost blindingly, holding out a hand.

Kise put on his sunglasses.

"Hello. I'm the captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's tennis club, Yukimura Seiichi. It is nice to meet you."

Akashi decided to ignore those numerous yellow feathers and suspicious sounding chirps.

"I'm the vice-captain, Sanada Genichirou."

"Treasurer cum manager, Yanagi Renji."

"Ace, Kirihara Akaya."

"Doubles 2, Marui Bunta."

"Doubles 2, Kuwahara Jackal."

"Doubles 1, Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Doubles 2, Niou Masaharu."

Teiko nodded as they lined up in a straight line. The only girl amongst them moved to stand beside the redhead. He stepped forward and grasped the other captain's hand in his own.

"I'm the captain and point guard of Teiko Chuu Gaku's basketball club, Akashi Seijuuro. Likewise, it is nice to make acquaintances with you, Yukimura-san."

"Vice-captain and shooting guard, Midorima Shintarou."

Yanagi was still trying to convince himself of the other team's sanity after seeing the hat their vice-captain was wearing. With all due respect, was it even proper for any male middle school student to wear a floral hat that looked like it belonged on a rich lady's head in an old British movie?

"Small forward, Kise Ryouta."

"Power forward, Aomine Daiki."

"Center, Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Manager, Momoi Satsuki."

Yagyuu slapped Niou for looking where he was not supposed to.

"Sixth player, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The disembodied voice sent Rikkai jumping up in fright until they realized it belonged to a teal-haired boy standing beside Teiko's voluptuous manager. Just how on Earth could they miss him?

"UWAH! Where did YOU come from?!" - Akaya

"I was here the whole time."

"…!"

Akashi sighed as he facepalmed while still looking completely badass.

"I apologise for Tetsuya. He tends to be…unnoticeable."

_Unnoticeable?! It was as if he appeared out of thin air! – Rikkai_

"Apology accepted. I apologise as well, Kuroko-san, for Akaya here who has been staring at you since just now."

Kise fought hard not to laugh at how much the image of Yukimura holding Akaya up by the shirt collar looked like a mother dog holding her puppy by the scruff of its neck. The younger boy glared at Marui as the senior sniggered.

"It's alright, Yukimura-san. I'm used to it."

_No it's not alright. How can anyone get used to being ignored in plain sight? – Yukimura_

"I'm glad. That being said, Akaya have you finished the worksheets Sanada and Yanagi gave to you?"

The junior sputtered.

"…yes…no, no actually…no."

Look, what else could he do? His captain was giving him that 'tell-the-truth-or-train-till-you-die' look, and his vice-captain was giving him the 'listen-to-yukimura-or-train-till-you-die' look. Not to mention, Yanagi-senpai was also giving him the 'I-spent-ages-making-those-worksheets-so-train-till-you-die' look.

What the heck was with the Sannin Bakemono and their obsession with training anyway?!

Teiko's redheaded captain just watched on amusedly and turned to his vice-captain.

"Shintarou, you should follow their example and tutor Daiki too."

Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"I'm afraid not. Our ace has just proven to us the existence of a new level of stupidity by failing even worse for midterms than he did for the start-of-years."

"It wasn't my fault they tested us on the Pythagoras Theorem and how sedimentary rocks were formed!"

"…Aomine-kun. Those were on last year's syllabus'."

"Eh? Seriously?!"

Kuroko and Midorima looked at each other with a 'I know how that feels bro' look whilst mentally sighing, and Akashi nodded at the seriousness of the situation.

"I see. This is definitely a big problem."

"Hah?"

"In that case…Shintarou, myself and Ryouta shall tutor you from now on."

"WHAT?!"

The redhead then shot him a 'pass-decently-or-train-till-you-die' look. The blue-haired boy could not help but whimper at the thought of the tort-he meant, revision, that he was in for if he were to even force out a D among his sea of Fs.

Poor, poor, power forward. Who said the Sannin Bakemono were the only ones obsessed with training?

Meanwhile, Niou sidled up to a currently-wearing-sunglasses blond.

"Puri."

"Oh my gosh!"

This time it was one Kise Ryouta that jumped backwards. He looked down to find one smirking silverett waving at him. He chuckled nervously.

"Ano…Niou Masaharu…right?"

"The one and only. You're Kise Ryouta?"

"Yep," Kise thought for a bit, "and your team is…'Absolute King Rikkai' isn't it?"

At this both groups turned silent and Kuroko became noticeable while he slurped on his vanilla milkshake (Ok seriously Tetsu, that is your what-th shake today? – Aomine) at the same time that Marui popped his green apple bubblegum. Even the Teiko's redheaded captain raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Correct. How did you know that?"

"Well during my time in the tennis club, the captain was kind of obsessed with defeating your team, so every practice we had to sit through a one hour presentation on you guys…"

Yukimura gave him the 'you poor, poor guy' look. Teiko's tennis club regulars weren't even on Yanagi's 'Teams we have to form a proper line-up for' list.

Momoi gave Rikkai a sense of déjà vu as she flipped through a hot pink notebook with a "I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY!" written on the front cover. Ok and to be clear, it was simply her action of flipping that caused the sense of déjà vu and not, NOT, the hot pink notebook with Rainbow Dash winking on the front. Really, it wasn't.

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's Boy's Tennis Club. Won the Nationals Championships for two consecutive years. Home to three of the best players on the circuit, nicknamed as the 'Sannin Bakemono' – Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji…"

Rikkai looked at said three while Teiko nodded at the new piece of information.

"…as well as to five other players who are all Nationals level. Wow, guess you people are in the same boat as us!"

Said five players became depressed in a random corner because their names were not even mentioned.

Yanagi took this as his cue to show off his equally amazing Rikkai Dai third-year school exercise book with absolutely nothing but his name written on the front cover. Midorima looked on with a frown (no he wasn't jealous at all), wondering how their fellow sports team managed to get such a sane and practical manager.

"Teiko Chuu Gaku Boy's Basketball Club. Won every tournament in the middle school circuit since two years back. Home to five of the top players in the country, them being nicknamed 'The Generation of Miracles'…"

"…together with their phantom sixth player, Kurokocchi!" Kise helpfully supplied while hugging the life out of his poor teal-haired teammate who was actually beside him the whole time.

Yukimura cupped his chin and looked up thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, I remember my school's basketball club captain mentioning something like that. His knees were practically jelly and he looked close to wetting his pants."

Akaya felt newfound admiration for his captain for being able to say that with a straight face. Akashi smiled like a cat who got the cream.

"Send my heartfelt condolences to him."

"I will."

It ended up being a battle of words and insanity after that, with Yukimura and Akashi chatting amiably –sadistically- over shogi (where did that come from?), Sanada arguing with Midorima over choice of headwear, Niou and Kise discussing about copying teachers' handwriting, Aomine and Kirihara somehow getting along with their lack of intelligence, Marui and Murasakibara finding best friends in each other over their favourite snacks, Yanagi managing to strike up a conversation with Kuroko, and Jackal sitting sadly again in the depression corner with a 'forever alone' face as there was no one for him to talk to.

Yagyuu and Momoi just stood side by side as they observed their teams.

"I…suddenly found a proper reason why my team should attend these lessons."

"…so have I, Momoi-san."

* * *

**Yosh! Just in time for Christmas Eve, and one Echizen Ryoma's birthday^^**

**I believe I have officially corroded my own sanity writing all this, but it's worth it if I get more favs and reviews, riiiiiggggght? *shifty eyes at readers***

**Posted: 24/12/12 (dd/mm/yyyy)**

**Merry Christmas everybody! Let us all celebrate a wonderful year! :D**


End file.
